No Other
by Locket Cim
Summary: "I hate him," Shizuo declares huffing. "Oh?" Izaya taunts, "That's too bad." That's too bad, because you once told me that you loved me. Izaya and Shizuo meet in many lifetimes. Shizaya AU
1. Prologue: Humans and Angels

_**Title: No Other **_

_****__**Summary: **__**Izaya and Shizuo meet in many lifetimes. Semi-AU Shizaya.**_

_****__****__**Pairing(s): Main!Shizaya, Side!ShizuoxVerona **_

_**A/N: This is my first DRRR! Fic. Please be nice to me. Haha. *smiley* Anyways, I hope you enjoy this, this fic of mine. Welcome to my world. If you guys have any questions don't be afraid to PM me. So... STARTO! **_

* * *

_**|:Prologue: Humans and Angels:|**_

Humans always question life. What will happen if you die? Will you go to heaven? Hell? Do you get to choose? Don't ask questions like that.

Quite frankly we don't know each other. But I'm here to tell you a story. Is it a good story? I don't know. Will it be believable? It's up to you if you want to believe in it. I know my job, and see pretty human, I'm here to tell you a story.

A story about angels.

Are the angels good beings?

Maybe, maybe not. I don't know anymore.

Why?

That's too many questions, human. Just listen. Angels are not perfect. Though in stories we think they are, I am here to tell you that angels are not perfect. They have emotions just like you. They feel sadness, pain, and love.

They fall in love?

Don't act too surprised, mortal. Yes, they do fall in love. We'll get to more detail later.

There are many kinds of angels. But the most common that we know are the guardians, the death angels, most especially the gatekeepers. There are others, but that'll be too much information, or how do they say it these days? TMI? Is it like that?

Don't judge me human, I've been in this world for too long to actually care. I know things that you don't.

It's simple fact that humans live and die. But for creatures like me, we live through eternity. Living where we see worlds end and worlds be created. We've been with _Him_ since the beginning of time. We know everything.

Just as I have said, creatures like angels are like humans, they feel emotions just like an average mortal does, but their existence is higher of that of a mortal like you. Was that too blunt, fear not mortal, even if they were higher rankings as you, they have flaws as well.

Everything must work in balance, that's the rule is it not?

Just as like you die. They fall in love.

You ask, "What does that have to do with anything?"

My dear mortal, falling in love is everything to an angel. Falling in love is like giving away a part of you. To be precise you exchange your hearts with one another. In a way that person will be forever yours.

That doesn't sound too bad, you say?

Listen to this my precious human, angels can only fall in love once. Did you hear me, yes human, once. When you have given your heart to someone else you can never take it back. You're stuck with that person. Even if that angel dies.

Angels die?

Yes. They do, angels have lives formed like humans, just as easily as they were born as easily that they can be taken away.

By who?

We don't know, but it's the _System_ that we've been grown accustomed to.

Am I an angel?

It's for you to decide, I am but a mere storyteller, dear human.

This is a story about two lovers.

A story. That's all it is.

It's up to you if you want to believe.


	2. Chapter 1: Have I Met You?

_**Title: No Other**_

_**Pairing(s): Main!Shizaya, Side!ShizuoXVerona**_

_**Summary: Izaya and Shizuo meet in many lifetimes. Semi- AU Shizaya**_

_**Warnings: The line breaks are a skip. So this story is not in any particular order, but it'll make sense. Oh and this is my first DRRR fic, please go easy on me? Ne? They may seem a little OOC at times. But bear with me. **_

* * *

**|:****1****: Have I Met You?|**

"This is Orihara Izaya, he's an acquaintance of my father," A brunette introduces to a dyed blonde hair kid.

Izaya smirks at the notion.

And all of a sudden, with inhuman strength, a punch comes his way and smashes the table he'd just been sitting on.

"I hate him," Shizuo declares huffing.

"Oh?" Izaya taunts, "That's too bad."

* * *

In this lifetime, Shizuo is six. He's sitting on the swings, alone.

There's someone who walks to him and touches his forehead. He looks up swiftly and sees crimson eyes staring into his mocha ones.

For the first time in his six years of being alive, he's never seen someone care for him just like this stranger did.

"What's the matter?" The stranger asks.

"They all hate me," He answers in a hoarse voice, "No one loves me."

He sees the stranger frown.

"Why would you say that?"

"Because I'm a monster. Because I was born different." He closes his eyes and wishes to God that he'd be done with already, because he was just an eyesore. A monster that was nothing to the world. Useless monster.

There's silence for a moment. He opens his eyes and tries to see if the only companion he had, the stranger, had left.

_FLICK_

It stung on his forehead. The stranger had flicked him. Shizuo holds his forehead in pain.

"What the heck!" He demands.

"You're not a monster," The black haired man says, "If you're a monster, what are they?"

Shizuo tilts his head, "Human?"

The black haired man smiles and laughs at the notion, Shizuo barely hears the mumbles after the laugh that he makes, "Even after all these years, you're still a protozoan."

"Is there something funny?"

"They are as much a monster as they claim you are. If anything, if they make you feel that way, they're lower than a monster. They're nothing. Think of them as nothing because there's always someone who loves you for who you are."

Mocha eyes widen, "W-What?"

The stranger smiles and ruffles his brown hair, "There's always someone who would love you Shizuo."

Shizuo completely overlooks the fact that this man knew his name, but instead he focuses on the fact that someone could love him, "Who?"

The crimson-eyed man engulfs his tiny body into a hug. He ignores the initial flinch of the small child, Izaya just smiles burying his face into the small child's shoulder and answers, "Me."

* * *

Shizuo takes a slow drag of his cigarette.

He hates his life.

He walks up the stairs to the rooftop, he's always here. Always looking at the city. Always thinking what would life would be if he died there.

Tonight was that night that he was going to do that.

Unlike the usual when he comes up the rooftop he's alone, this time there someone. Someone there. He's wearing the same uniform as Shizuo.

"You shouldn't be here," Shizuo yells to the man not too far away.

The man turns back and smirks, "What about you? You shouldn't be here either."

Shizuo doesn't say anything but he just continues to smoke his cigarette.

"You're gonna die if you continue to smoke like that," The person beside him finally says after the fifth stick.

"It's not like I don't want that," Shizuo replies bluntly.

"You shouldn't want that."

"I do."

"There's more to life you know?"

"There's nothing in life."

"You're wrong."

Shizuo sighs, "You're fucking annoying, you know that?"

The person beside him chuckles, "I've gotten that before."

"Good."

"Izaya," The person introduces himself, "My name's Orihara Izaya."

Shizuo nods, "Shizuo Heiwajima."

"Do you still want to die?"

Shizuo thinks about for a moment, "Maybe." Is his answer.

Shizuo's always been full of surprises.

* * *

"You're hurting yourself," Mikado tells Izaya, "Stop going there."

Izaya continues with his work, he doesn't listen to anyone. He hasn't listen to anyone in a while now. Only his superiors.

"Stop telling me what to do, Mikado." Izaya says in a sickly-sweet voice, "I'm older than you."

Mikado lets out a breath, "Only by a five-hundred years Izaya."

"Still older," Izaya retorts standing up and moving closer and closer to the ledge of the building, "I know what I'm doing."

Mikado shakes his head, "No you don't."

"I do, that's why," Izaya turns back to Mikado. He extends those beautiful black wings, "Don't fall in love. You'll end up just like me."

And in a flash, with the gust of the wind, Izaya was no where to be seen.

* * *

"Izaya," a seven-year-old Shizuo calls, "Izaya!"

The said person carries the toddler, "Yes Shizu-chan?"

"You're a good angel aren't you?"

Izaya is struck with such a question, "No."

The toddler tilts his head, "Why not?"

"Because, Shizu-chan, I'm a bad person. I'm not a good angel."

"No," Shizuo tells Izaya, "You're a good angel, because if you weren't you wouldn't be here with me!"

Izaya doesn't say anything, he just holds him tighter, "I miss you."

"Hmmm?"

"Nothing," Izaya says his face on the toddler's hair, "It's nothing Shizu-chan."

* * *

Shizuo's lips are on his.

Izaya can taste the drugs and weed that Shizuo's taken in his mouth but he doesn't care less. They're groping each other, hands all over. Izaya wraps his arms and legs on Shizuo whilst him peppering kisses all over Izaya's neck.

"S-Shizu-chan," Izaya moans.

Shizuo walks to the bedroom of the ratty old apartment carrying Izaya. He drops Izaya on the bed, ripping away his shirt. He grinds his hips on Izaya, getting more and more addictive as the heat increases. Their erections brushing past each other.

Izaya moans once more. Shizuo's bitting and nipping leaving hickeys all over the raven's neck.

Shizuo plants his lips on Izaya's, Izaya kissing as passionately as Shizuo. Shizuo strips Izaya's jacket and tosses it on the floor. Shizuo continues with his ministrations.

"Shit," Shizuo curses, "You're perfect, you know that?"

Izaya's hearts falters. He hasn't heard those words in _years_.

He wants to cry, but he has to remind himself that this Shizuo isn't _his_ Shizuo.

He hasn't been like that for thousands of years.

That night, Shizuo high and horny, Izaya let's Shizuo have his way with him. By morning Izaya is sore but is able to get his things together. He looks at Shizuo peacefully sleeping.

He brushes away some of the blonde tresses on the Shizuo's face. He sighs and puts on his clothes leaving Shizuo alone on his bed.

Izaya tries not to think of how Shizuo called another woman's name and not his.

* * *

"You're an angel?" Shizuo asks.

"Yes."

"Can I see your wings?"

Izaya complies and shows Shizuo his wings. He extends them. Black feathers flowing with the wind.

"You're beautiful, Mr. Angel."

Izaya doesn't say anything. Shizuo's always saying that to him.

"You'll be here tomorrow?" The brunette tyke asks.

"I will, I promise."

…But Izaya breaks his promise.

When Shizuo grew up he doesn't believe in god, or in angels.

Shizuo was a kamikaze pilot for the second World War. He died serving country.

* * *

Izaya looks out to the world below him.

Earth.

He knows he should listen to Mikado and stop.

But that's where Shizuo was, and he's always going to where Shizuo is. No matter what it takes.

* * *

The first time they meet is at High School. Shinra said that he wanted Shizuo to meet someone.

"This is Orihara Izaya, he's an acquaintance of my father," A brunette introduces to a dyed blonde haired kid.

Izaya smirks at the notion.

And all of a sudden, with inhuman strength, a punch comes his way and smashes the table he'd just been sitting on.

"I hate him," Shizuo declares huffing.

"Oh?" Izaya taunts, "That's too bad."

_That's too bad, because you once told me that you loved me._

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this. *smiles* drop a review please? **


	3. Chapter 2: I'm Still in Love With You

_**Title: No Other**_

_****__**Summary: **__**Izaya and Shizuo meet in many lifetimes. Semi-AU Shizaya.**_

_**Pairing(s): Main!Shizaya, Side!ShizuoxVerona**_

_**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews I've gotten! You're all so wonderful! Thank you for the people who favourited and followed it means a lot to me. I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one. Thank you again! **_**_  
_**

_**(*): This was a revised excerpt from Paulo Coelho's "Like the Flowing River" in the thought, "The Funny Thing About Human Beings". I really recommend this book because it's amazing and really inspirational. **_

* * *

**|:2: I'm Still in Love With You|**

"Why do you like it down there?" Izaya loves these moments where he and Shizuo just lay next to each other. They have been seeing together for a while now, almost fifty years. Not nearly as long as other lovers at the _Kingdom_, but nevertheless they had the time of their lives.

Izaya's head was laying on Shizuo's lap, the blonde combing the raven tresses, when Shizuo had asked such a peculiar question.

"Going where?" Izaya had answered Shizuo, looking up at his lover.

Shizuo chuckles, "To that world Earth, Izaya."

"Why do you ask?"

"I just don't get it Izaya, why of all worlds Earth is your favourite," Shizuo reasoned.

Izaya just looks at Shizuo for a moment before laughing out loud. When Shizuo does hear his lover's laughter, he's dumbstruck as to what could have been so funny in the first place.

"Ah! I'm so sorry Shizu-chan," Izaya says wiping away the freshly fallen tears from laughing from his eyes, "It's just you looked so cute for a moment there."

Shizuo didn't say anything, his eyebrows just knitted together.

"Why I love Earth, Shizu-chan?" Izaya says, "It's because humans are so interesting."

Shizuo fell silent and Izaya took it as a sign to elaborate some more, "I mean, look at this way. Humans live in contradictions. That's why they are so interesting. When they're young, they're in such a hurry to grow up that when that time comes they want to go back to their childhood days. Humans make themselves sick so that they earn money, that in the end they will spend all that money for them to get better. They plan so much about the future that they don't experience what there is in the present and the future. They live as if they want to die and die as if they have never lived.*"

Izaya stands up and looks down at the blonde, "They're so interesting because when they fall in love, sometimes they let that love go so that the other can be happy, but in the end the both of them think of the ways in what they have done wrong. They end in regret. And when they do fall again, they would always think about their last love and regret that they can't be with each other."

Shizuo stands up as well and scratches his head sheepishly, "Well to be honest, I thought you just loved Earth because the food was better."

Izaya giggles and walks up to Shizuo and wraps his arms on Shizuo's shoulders. He presses their foreheads together with a bright smile on his face, "You're such a protozoan you know that? But I guess that's what I like about you."

Shizuo leans in closer, their lips a mere centimetre apart, "Like? I thought you loved me."

Izaya smirks, "That too."

Shizuo smiles and captures Izaya's lips on his.

Yes, Izaya definitely loves these moments with Shizuo.

* * *

There are times where Izaya is too late.

There are times where he finds Shizuo too late and in those times Izaya feels numb and his heart fails to beat anymore because he had failed.

It was one of these times.

He had found Shizuo too late.

Masaomi had informed of Izaya where Shizuo was this time. He had known since he had been in duty for soul collection in that particular city and had spotted Shizuo walking about.

Izaya had been looking for him.

Soon as he heard this information, he had done all his work in record speed and again went down to where Shizuo was.

He was walking towards an adult Shizuo. It was the summer festival in Japan-Shizuo had decided to live there this time, and everyone was wearing their kimonos and yukatas.

Izaya immediately saw the flock of blonde hair and began to run where Shizuo was. He was still handsome and his built was still the same, Shizuo looked the same as he did when he was with Izaya all those years ago, and somehow-even though he shouldn't be, Izaya was happy that this Shizuo resembled _his _Shizuo.

Without so much of a thought Izaya runs towards Shizuo and engulfs him from behind.

Shizuo is startled at the sudden assault and looks back to the person who had hugged him.

"Um, excuse me, do I know you?" Shizuo asks.

Izaya wanted to slap himself. Of course Shizuo would not be his Shizuo. He was stupid to think so otherwise. While berating himself of his stupidity, he failed to notice that Shizuo had a companion.

"Shizuo, you know this person?" An accented voice asked.

That made Izaya snap back to reality. He looked at the person next to Shizuo who had her arms wrapped around the blonde's arm, she was probably Shizuo's girlfriend.

Oh god. Over the years of heartache, Izaya had learned how to be immune in situations. He had to. How could he live if he didn't?

This had happened before, but the wound would always reopen whenever he sees another person with Shizuo and not him.

He had been too late.

He had found Shizuo too late this time.

"I don't know him Verona."

It still stung whenever Shizuo said that. He was the one that promised forever, but now look at him. This Shizuo didn't know him. And he knew that he never will know who Izaya exactly was in his life.

"I'm sorry. I mistook you for someone else," Izaya says hurriedly and runs away.

There was no clichéd rain fall, there was just him, Izaya all alone with his pain that will never leave him be.

* * *

Izaya doesn't particularly remember the time when he _woke_ up. He just knew that he was there for a purpose and one purpose only. He was there to gather information. To be an informant. He decided where humans should live their short lives.

Izaya had always been fascinated with humans and their lives. He loved all humans.

"Izaya," Mikado calls him, "You've fallen asleep again."

Izaya rubs his eyes, "I have. Sorry."

Mikado doesn't say anything. He just files the stray papers away.

"You don't-" Izaya starts but was cut off when Mikado said something.

"Why?"

Izaya's eyebrows were up, "Why what?"

"Why did Shizuo do what he did? He knew what would happen, but why? He knew that he would hurt you."

"Sometimes we do things because we think it's right. Shizuo's always been an idealist. He's unpredictable and an absolute brute that uses his emotions rather than his head. Shizuo knew that it was right, what he was doing. It's just that the _System_ didn't think so."

"Did you?"

Izaya only smiled, but it was so perfectly reflected in his eyes the pain that he has to go through, "He's always been right for me."

* * *

"Am I going to die?"

"Yes."

"Are you going to collect me Izaya?"

"No. It's not my job."

"Oh. Well then, will I ever get to see you again?"

"It depends. Do you want to see me again?"

"Yeah. Hey Izaya?"

"Hmm?"

"My eyes are weighing down on me, do you mind if I sleep a little?"

"No, just sleep Shizu-chan. I'll be here when you wake up."

"Yeah… thanks Izaya."

"You're welcome."

That night, Shizuo was announced dead. His parents had grieved for their sons death, they had never known of Shizuo's depression. Of how much Shizuo wanted to die.

_Shizuo Heiwajima_

_Time of Death: 10:47 PM _

_Cause of Death: Overdose. Suicide. _

Shizuo's only companion is his death was Izaya.

Izaya had always been there for Shizuo.

* * *

Shizuo is crying.

"Izaya!" He calls out and as called, Izaya comes forward to the little four-year-old.

He ushers the child and asks, "What is it Shizuo?"

"They don't believe me!" Shizuo whines, "They don't believe me that you're real!"

"But you believe in me right Shizuo?"

"Yes! But they don't! I keep telling them that you're real but they say that you're just my imagination!"

Izaya tilts his head, wiping away the crocodile tears, "Don't you want that? That means your special. Only you can see me."

Shizuo frantically shakes his head 'no', "No! I don't want that, I want them to know how amazing you are! I don't want to be special."

"But Shizuo if everyone saw me, then I wouldn't be special to you. I would be some typical person. I am only seen to the people who are special to me. I am only seen by _you._"

* * *

"You shouldn't be here, Izaya." Tom says, "He's dying."

Izaya just stares at the lifeless kid. His lover. Shizuo had died once again. He was just sixteen this time.

"I know." Izaya answers.

"Don't push it, Izaya. You know what our superiors would do if they catch that you were here when Shizuo died. They could make you not see Shizuo ever again," Tom reminded.

"Just-just tell him that-" But Izaya didn't get to finish what he had wanted to say. There was a light, the transition was starting.

Tom watches as Izaya hurriedly spreads his wings and flies away.

When the light vanished, there was a sixteen-year-old Shizuo looking at him.

"Am I dead?" He asks.

Tom answers, "Yes, you are Shizuo. I'm your soul collector. You used to be one as well."

"I used to be one?"

"Yes."

It takes about three minutes for a soul to remember his past life.

"Oh. Hi Tom."

"Shizuo."

"H-How's Izaya been?" Shizuo inquires.

"Not more of the usual," Tom says honestly.

Shizuo breathes in and out and looks at his translucent form, "Did I meet him in this lifetime?"

Tom pats his shoulder, "You did."

"Did I make him happy?"

"I don't know."

Shizuo chuckles. It's so filled with pain and grief that it makes Tom's heart shatter.

"You know, I knew this would happen. I knew that they would find me and give me punishment. I was hoping that they would take me away. They would uncreate me. But that stupid flea, he just had to-had to make his life painful." By this time Shizuo's tears were increasingly falling from his face.

"Damn it Izaya," Shizuo cursed him, "Why the hell did you make your life a living hell. You knew this would happen, but still you chose this."

"He did it because he can't bear live the rest of immortality without you Shizuo. If you were uncreated, there would be no 'Shizuo', Izaya would loose his heart, your heart. He would live more painfully because there would be no way of seeing you ever again."

"So he chose to make me live and him to suffer the pain of me not knowing who he is every time we meet."

Tom shakes his head, "Love can do all crazy things Shizuo. Love can make you do things you would have never thought you could do."

* * *

"Why do you guys always fight with each other?" Shinra says while cleaning Izaya's wounds.

"It's because I love my enemy."

_Even if he hates me, I would do anything to be with him._

* * *

Izaya lays awake on his bed.

Shizuo had made him a promise once.

_Well promises are meant to be broken right? _Izaya thinks bitterly.

Shizuo's always been the lock and Izaya the key.

There were two pairs, they couldn't breathe without each other.

"A key," Shizuo said to him that night, "Like the key to your heart."

"To yours Shizuo?" He had asked as they lay next to each other.

"Only if you want it to be."

Izaya smiled at Shizuo, "Let's exchange hearts."

Shizuo smiled brightly at Izaya holding his hand in his and kissing them, "It's a fair exchange isn't it?"

"Yeah…" Izaya answered.

"I love you, Izaya."

"I love you too."

That had been several millennials ago.

Now Izaya's lying awake alone, while Shizuo's warming someone else's.


End file.
